Serce ojca
by Filigranka
Summary: Bardzo głupiutka komedyjka wykorzystująca ograny i lubiany motyw komediowy. Znaczy, ojciec mojej dziewczyny jest Złym Władcą Wszechświata (a chłopak mojej córeczki to dureń i nieudacznik).


Taka tam, lekka komedyjka, która przyszła do głowy mi i siostrze, jeszcze jak w kinie oglądałyśmy _Strażników galaktyki_. Trochę trwało, nim tę głupotkę napisałam, ale jest. Dawno już w końcu nie otwieraliśmy nowych fandomów, ta moja lista taka krótka... Ale raczej nic więcej poza wykorzystaniem toposu obiadku rodzinnego, który według mnie się w tej opowieści narzuca (a anglojęzyczny fandom nie napisał, niedobry), nie planuję.

* * *

><p><strong>Serce ojca<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanos, jak każdy ojciec córek, był teoretycznie przygotowany na wszelkie możliwe klęski, tragedie i nieszczęścia. W tym dorastanie, podążanie własną drogą, wylatywanie z gniazda... Dzieci wychowuje się nie dla siebie, a dla świata i tak dalej – zakładał co prawda, że zdoła świat zniszczyć, nim jego dziewczynki dorosną, ale cóż, życie (życie, właśnie ono; co za obraza!) zweryfikowało jego plany. Bywa. Trudno.<p>

Ale jego przygotowanie, jak wielu innych ojców zresztą, na wizję uroczystego obiadu rodzinnego z wybrankami serca córeczek, okazało się zaskakująco niewielkie. Żałośnie bliskie nieprzygotowaniu.

— I pamiętaj, Peter nie jada mięsa inteligentnych gatunków, to jakaś kwestia religijna czy światopoglądowa. To znaczy, inteligentnych według niego, ale jego definicja pokrywa się z tą z Ustawy o Świadomych Gatunkach...

Nie dosłyszał reszty, bo na drugiej linii wskoczyła Nebula:

— Ronan jest uczulony na visspy. Musiałam mu praktycznie przyłożyć ostrze do gardła, żeby to z siebie wydusił. — Przewróciła oczyma. — Mężczyźni. Muszę kończyć, mamy zamach do przeprowadzenia, ale proszę cię, tato, żadnych vissp. Nawet nie próbuj go otruć. Kocham go. I ciebie też, bez odbioru.

„I ciebie też, bez odbioru". Doprawdy. Jak po czymś takim Thanos miał się powstrzymać od tego otrucia? Był pewien, że jego mała zasługuje na kogoś więcej niż byle chłystek-terrorysta z imperium Kree.

Właściwie, byle imperator Kree również nie byłby dość dobry. Chociaż oczywiście lepszy niż...

— Pewnie, że się dogadamy. W końcu jest twoim ojcem, czyli ma przynajmniej jedną kapitalną zaletę. I kochamy, znaczy, on i ja, przynajmniej jedną tę samą rzecz.

I to ma niby stanowić podstawę dogadania?, zdumiał się dobiegającym w tle trajkotaniem Petera Thanos. Czyżby głupi Ziemianin własnej klasyki literatury nie czytał?

Gamora najwyraźniej też na to wpadła, bo rzuciła Quillowi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— Znaczy, mamy podobny gust, nie? — wyjawił mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby podawał pointę świetnego żartu. — Może nawet polubi moją kasetę...

Thanos jął wyobrażać sobie metody zabicia Petera. Wszystkie długie oraz bolesne dla obiektu. Wszystkie ekscentryczne, z szykanami, nie będzie przecież oszczędzał na dziecku. Ani na ukochanym dziecka.

Jego córeczka musiała odgadnąć jego myśli – kochana mała, jak ona go zna! – bo zakończyła rozmowę kolejnym kategorycznym „polubisz go, jak poznasz lepiej, a nawet jeśli nie, to zrób to dla mnie".

Thanos spróbował poudawać przed sobą, że „to" oznaczało „storturuj go i zabij", nie „wytrzymaj z nim i poklep po główce".

'

'

— Obiad jest po prostu pyszny! — entuzjastycznie zapewnił Peter. — Z czego to?

— Z frygga — odparł Thanos, starając się brzmieć nie złowróżbnie, złowrogo i złowieszczo, a neutralnie.

Sądząc z następnego pytania Petera, wyszło średnio.

— To nie jest żaden zagrożony gatunek, prawda?

— Nie, obecnie nie — zapewniła szybko Gamora.

„Już nie", byłoby odpowiedniejsze, uznał Thanos. W końcu uroczysty obiad z partnerami jego córek zasługiwał co najmniej na to, by ukraść Kolekcjonerowi i ubić ostatniego przedstawiciela jakiegoś smacznego gatunku.

— No już, spróbuj, powinieneś więcej jeść — marudziła tymczasem troskliwie Nebula.

Ronan rzeczywiście dotąd grzebał tylko widelcem w talerzu. Z miną wielce podejrzliwą oraz pełną urazy, nie wiadomo, na kogo bardziej, gospodarza czy Petera. Ten ostatni raz za razem posyłał mu promienne uśmiechy.

— Moi wrogowie — zagrzmiał wreszcie Ronan, jak zwykle oskarżycielsko, co przywodziło Thanosowi na myśl dziecko — zasługują na karę! W imię sprawiedliwości! Oskarżam obecnego tu Petera...

— Starlorda! — poprawił Quill, zaraz deklamując, dramatycznym gestem chwyciwszy się za serce (niestety, w przenośni, nie dosłownie, na to drugie by Thanos chętnie popatrzył). — O powstrzymanie ludobójstwa oskarżam! O uratowanie niezliczonych żyć! O bycie bohaterem, o to go oskarż...

— Raczej o bycie niepoważnym, płochliwym, słabeuszem, który nic nie wie o prawdziwej męskiej walce!

— Phi! I tak dałem radę cię w niej pokonać.

Gamora z rozmachem wbiła nóż w środek stołu.

— Dosyć tego! Jak się umawialiśmy? Żadnej polityki przy rodzinnym obiedzie! Pokłóćcie się potem, w przestrzeni kosmicznej — prychnęła.

— Właśnie. Wszystko psujecie jakimiś męskimi fumami — poparła Nebula.

— W takim razie oskarżam obecnego tu Thanosa...

Rzeczony się uśmiechnął. O, to będzie niezła zabawa, zacznie się wyrwania zębów i zrobienia z nich eleganckiego naszyjnika na genitalia, Nebuleczka z pewnością doceni... Niestety, jego córka dała radę spacyfikować swego wybranka. Prawie go wszakże przy tym udusiła, bardzo fachowo, co też wystarczyło, by ucieszyć stroskane ostatnio ojcowskie serce.

— Och, WOW, masz jeszcze bardziej niewyparzoną gębę niż ja! — skomentował tymczasem ze zdumieniem Ziemianin. — Jakim cudem tak mląca ozorem idio... pozbawiona wyczucia istota dała radę być terrorystą? Na mojej planecie to wymaga jednak pewnej konspiracji.

— Peter — syknęła Gamora — mógłbyś nie podważać życiowych wyborów mojej siostry? Tak a propos taktu?

— O. Faktycznie. Jasne. Już milczę, jak niesprofanowany, zapieczętowany grób...

— Peter — powtórzyła z naciskiem kobieta.

Nebula w tej samej sekundzie sięgnęła dłonią do jego gardła. Jeśli Thanos się nie mylił – a on nigdy się nie mylił – to zamierzała wyrwać Ziemianinowi krtań. Jego kochana dziewczynka. Szkoda tylko, że w sprawach uczuciowych nie udało się mu żadnej z córeczek wpoić lepszego gustu. Ci ich panowie żałosni jednak byli...

I tak, raz kontent, raz dobity, przesiedział Thanos uroczysty obiad, wszystkie siedem dań, aż do deseru. Całkiem spokojnie. Łypał tylko groźnie, z nawyku, i złowróżbnie gładził, również odruchowo, przedmioty: rzeźbione w sceny tortur oparcia fotela, ciężkie sztućce z metali, jakie powstać mogą tylko w jądrach słońc (albo czarnych dziur, nie pamiętał do końca, co bełkotał ten przerażony antykwariusz – nie, żeby bełkotał wyraźnie), grube, ciemne, pachnące krwią tkaniny.

Naprawdę przyszykował na wieczór wszystko, co najlepsze. Po deserze miały na przykład być popisy gladiatorów tudzież pokazy tortur. Gdy jednak rzecz ogłosił, Ronan jął wypytywać, czy na pewno wszyscy tam cierpią słusznie, to jest, nie pochodzą z tego jego śmiesznego imperium, a Peter wyraził sprzeciw wobec takiej formy rozrywki w ogóle. Nazwał ją nawet barbarzyństwem.

— To przypadkiem nie jest terrocentryczne, a zatem nietolerancyjne i kolonialne podejście? — dopytał się zjadliwie gospodarz, biegły w ideologiach wielu światów.

— Geocentryczne, jak już... — zaczął Quill.

Gamora znowu go powstrzymała. Szkoda. Thanos bardzo łaknął pretekstu do rozszarpania Terranina – czy swoją drogą ten idiota nie wie, że to właśnie najbardziej poprawne polityczne określenie, bo się odwołuje do ich, ziemskiego, języka? gdyby Thanos chciał urazić, nazwałby Petera „Gheowqrnatg", bo tak brzmiała nazwa tej ich śmiesznej planetki w jego rodzinnej mowie.

— To może my już pójdziemy — wtrąciła Nebula, przytrzymując za gardło Ronana, gotowego przesłuchiwać dzisiejszych występujących.

— Nie zostaniecie na popisowej egzekucji i wskrzeszaniu? Zapętlonych? Dzisiaj mamy jednego śmiesznego niby bożka, delikatny i płaczliwy, i retorycznie sprawny, będzie dużo zabawy ze słuchania jego próśb, błagań czy jęków...

Peter trochę zszarzał, trochę posiniał, tak między zielenią, a błękitem – czy może raczej fioletem. Ciekawe zjawisko.

— Ostatnio zaatakował twoją rodzinną planetę, myślałem, że będzie ci miło — stwierdził Thanos tonem rozczarowanego rodzica. — Jest też niewątpliwie winien. Naprawdę się postarałem, żeby was zadowolić.

— On tak na poważnie? I jaki zamach na Ziemię, w wiadomości nic nie było...

— Wiadomości Nova Empire mają ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż jakieś prowincjonalne planetki. Choćby całą tę twoją kupę gruzu anihilowano nikt by się nie zająknął — ogłosił Ronan. — Co jest oczywiście jednym z elementów ich nieprawości i jednym, acz mało ważnym, z powodów, dla których prowadziłem moją walkę...

Nebula znów schwyciła go za gardło. Cóż, trzeba przyznać, że z tymi sińcami na szyi wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej.

— Mamy obowiązki, tato. Naprawdę, wolałybyśmy zostać dłużej — zapewniała tymczasem Gamora. — Strasznie nam przykro, bo tak się naprzygotowywałeś, ale sam wiesz, jak długo potrafią trwać twoje spektakle... Reszta załogi zdąży nam w tym czasie zdewastować statek.

— Właśnie — poparła ją siostra. — Sprawiedliwość sama się nie zaprowadzi, kary nie wymierzą... To pa, tato. Do zobaczenia!

„Pa, tato". No doprawdy, westchnął Thanos, rozsiadając się w fotelu i szykując na widowisko zwane wybuchem supernowy w układzie zamieszkały przez inteligentne, acz prymitywne, istoty – doprawdy, doprawdy, ciężki jest żywot ojca.


End file.
